The Past Always Comes Back
by locaxlaficcion
Summary: Set after 3x22. Elsa has come to Storybrooke and the weather is colder and colder. The citizens of Storybrooke,unable to stop the Snow Queen,ask for Davy Jones help. This will cause Hook have to face his greatest fears.
1. prologue

Many people could ask themselves how a ship like that could still sailing. The hull was full of crusts and so colorless that you couldn't know which color had had mast,rotten by the passage of time,could barely stand. The sails,black as coal,had frayed edges and holes of the size of cannonballs. But this ship wasn't a common ship. It was a cursed ship which had to accomplish a pretty special mission through the centuries with its crew and its captain. Many people of the ship,including the captain,have tried to run away from their mission throughout their lives but nobody can run away from his destiny forever and the curse had pursued them until they had returned to the ,it was the only ship which was able to travel between worlds without the help of a magic bean so they sometimes received requests of help from other kingdoms. If the captain determined that the reason of the request worthed it he helped them,but if not...if not,they were become into members of the crew,and being a member of the crew was permanent. It was a written rule in every kingdom:"you can't run away from the Flying Dutchman".

Because of this,the captain Davy Jones thought that people of Storybrooke were really desperate when he received their letter asking him to go to the ,more people for my crewthought while he kept the letter in his jacket.

**PS:This is my first fanfic in english so sorry if I make any mistake. I also posted this fanfic in spanish. I promise I will continue with this story,in spanish and in english.**


	2. Chapter 1

(A month before)

Emma woke up. She would have stayed in bed some minutes more,but she knew that,once she woke up,she was uncapable of staying in a shame beacuse these viewes are amazingthought looking at Hook's chest who slept placidly with arms outstrechted.

Emma smiled. She had rejected her feelings for a long time but when Hook confessed her that he had sold the Jolly Roger,his most prized possesion for her,she couldn't resist it. It all started with a kiss and they ended up in bed. She went to the kitchen to make some coffee while rubbing her arms. It was April but it was bitterly cold. When she put the coffee maker in the hob,she jumped when two arms surrounded her.

-Morning Swan-Hook said-Have you slept well?

-Not really-Emma said only to piss him off.-I couldn't sleep because of your snorings.

-Liar!Any women has complained about me until now.

-Then,I must be the only woman who has told the truth until now-Emma said with a smile.

She served two steaming cups of coffee and they sat together. They haven't finished their coffee when they were kissing each other again and going to the bed.

-You know?-Hook said with a devilish smile.-I could be like this all the day.

Emma laughed and pulled him closer...when they heard the ring. Both of them froze. They hadn't told anyone about their relationship and Emma didn't want people to find it out in this way.

-Go by the window!-Emma ordered Hook.

-Are you out of your mind?-Hook said-It's frozen out there!

-I don't care!My son can't see me with a half-naked man!

-You should have thought about it before-Hook said while putting his pants fast and kissing Emma-I'll see you soon,love.

When Hook was gone,Emma opened the door and hugged his son.

-I am going to make those pancakes which you like so much.

-I have already eaten in Mary Margaret's house.

-How is Neil?

-He is fine although he cries a lot.

-It's normal ,he is a baby. We 'll visit him later.

-Great-Henry said-Is it snowing?

Emma looked through the window. It was snowing like it were ,that's weirdshe thought. She will have to talk to Rumplestinskin about that later. She would talk to Regina but after what happened with Marian...Regina probably would kill her if she'd see felt a little guilt about it but she couldn't let that woman die in prison. Plus,she didn't know Marian was Robin's wife so it wasn't her 's voice interrupted her thoughts:

-Hook will catch a cold.

Emma was so surprised than she only could say:

-But how?

-I heard your voices through the door-Henry said with a funny smile-So,do we go to visit Neil?

Emma got up,reminding herself that she shouldn't underestimate her son.


	3. Chapter 2

Rumplestinkin opened the closet where his daga time he saw it,he felt guilty. He knew he shouldn't have lied to Belle,less now that they were married,but he had to lrotwct himself. Belle was just a girl and anyone could steal from her his daga. Besides,Belle was good,too good maybe. He loved Belle because of her heart of gold but she didn't understand that,to have good things you have to make bad things previously He could only hope that Belle never discovered the truth,because he didn't know if his wife could forgive him this time.

-Rumple!

He went to the main part of the shop when he heard Belle's voice. What he saw left him paralyzed. Snowflakes of the size of ping pong balls were falling,turning the street into a white robe.

-Rumple,do you know what's going on?

Of course he did. _Those two idiots_ he thought. Emma and Hook had brought something from his vault. And,precisely,the most dangerous thing:the vase which contained the Snow Queen,Elsa.

-What's going on-answered Rumplestinskin-it's that I have to talk to the little couple of Emma and Hook before Storybrooke turns into the next North Pole.

And then he went to the Charming's house,leaving a pretty surprised Belle.

* * *

-How is he?

-Well,he doesn't sleep very much. But he is so cute isn't he?

Emma smiled when she saw how much Mary Margaret loved his son. She never thought that she would have a brother but she never thought that fairy tales were real and that Snow White was her mother.

-Yes,he is mom.

-I love you call me that.

-I love it too. By the way,where is dad?

-He went to buy diapers.

-You should have bought that before!-Emma thought that it was weird reprimand her own mother.

-We were under the attack of a wicked witch who tried to steal my son. We didn't have time to think about diapers.

Henry ,who was in the kitchen,laughed. In that moment the bell rang. Emma opened the door thinking that it would be David with the diapers,but she didn't expect to find Rumplestinskin,who seemed really angry.

-Morning savior-he pronunced the last word with sarcasm.

-What do you want Rumplestinskin?

_This guy never brings good news _Emma thought.

-Well you know I can't stand lies if I don't tell them.

-Go to the point.

-You and your captain brought something from my vault.

_That is imposible _Emma thought. Hook had taken a vase in the vault but he had left it...or so she thought.

-We took a kind of vase but we left it in its place.

-And why is it snowing like we were in December?

Emma looked through the window. The level of snow had increased a lot since she left her apartment.

-Rumplestinskin,before you accuse my daughter of something that probably it's not her fault-Mary Margaret said-how are the snow and that vase related?

-That vase contained the Snow Queen,Elsa.

-And she was there because she wanted to-Emma said sarcastically.

-Don't blame me. I made a deal with a citizen of Arendelle who asked me to locked her up.

-Arendelle?-Mary Margaret repeated.-I don't know that name.

-It' s a very remote kingdom. Basically there are only trolls,snow and frozen lakes.

-And what does she want exactly?-Emma asked.

-I don't know. You'll have to ask her and soon because that girl is out of control.

-I don't even know where she is.

-I can track her but from there,it's your problem.

-I didn't lock her up!

-But you set her free!Besides if she saw the guy who locked her up,she would get if I were you,I would ask for help. You magic is not enough developed.

Emma knew he was right. She had only taken a few classes and although she knew her magic was powerful she had no idea of how to use it

-But you are the only person with enough magic to face her.

-No,there is another person although I don't know if you will be able to convince her.

Emma cursed. Of course there was someone else with enough magic but she was the person Emma least wanted to see:Regina.


	4. Chapter 3

p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Regina looked out the window while she drank the cup of whiskey. When she thought about Robin she felt her heart hurting like a million of needles passed through it. Regina knew that she had done some horrible things in the past but she had tried to redeem herself by saving the town...twice. Didn't she deserve to find her happiness?She thought that she had found it with Robin but there weren't happy endings for villains. Destiny made that clear when Marian,Robin's wife,appeared that night at Granny's./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"emMaybe I deserve it/em she thought. After all,Marian should have died in her dungeons when she was the Evil Queen. Ironically,she was the one who had caused that situation./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Regina put the glass down as the bell rang. She got up and walked to the she opened it up and saw who it was,she couldn't believe it./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"-I have to talk to you-Emma said./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"-What?Do you want to keep destroying my life?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"-Look,I'm sorry about what happened but I didn't know she was Marian and even if I knew it I couldn't let her die in your dungeons-Emma said emphasizing the word your./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span-I haven't turned your life into a living hell because of Henry but don't tempt me./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span-Fine. I don't want to discuss. I came here because I need your help./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanRegina looked at Emma dubiously thinking she was either suicidal or dhe had the less amount of shame in all of Storybrooke. How could she ask for her help after what she had done?She was going to open her mouth to answer her when Emma cut her off./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span-First,let me talk. Have you realised that it's snowing in April?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanOf course she had realised but she had been very busy coping with her pain to give it much thought. /spanspanEmma went on to explained everything about Elsa and why they had to stop her./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span-But-said Regina,-the vase that kept Elsa locked up came here from Rumplestinskin's vault throught the portal so so congratulations Ms. Swan, you and the pirate managed to create a whole other mess/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span-Why everybody is blaming me?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span-Because it is your fault so you fix it on your own./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span-But.../span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanEmma Emma wasn't able to finish her sentence before Regina closed the door in her face. Regina turned around with an evil smile. emEmma and Snow White are going to take care of their problems by themselves/em she thought./span/p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanEmma looked at the white door of Regina's house. She felt humilliated. She wasn't used to asking people for help and altough she had known it wasn't going to be easy to convince Regina, Emma hadn't expected that she would be treated with such hostility because of something that wasn't her fault./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"spanspanOf course,Regina was still blaming other people for her problems like she had done with her mother when she was just a child./span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"spanspanEmma turned around and started to walk to her car when she received a text message to her cell phone./span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"span Hurry up. She's in the woods,it read/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"spanspanemI'm done Emma/em thought. em I'm going to go to the woods and talk to Elsa by myself. I've done things by herself my entire life, I can handle this alone as well./em She got in her car and she was about to started it when someone opened the door and sat down in the car seat next to her./span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"spanspan-So,are we going?/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"spanspan-Kilian,how did you even get here?-Emma didn't know when she had started to call him Kilian instead of Hook but she liked the change./span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"spanspan-I was looking for a place to stay after you kicked me out of your house.../span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"spanspan-I didn't.../span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"spanspan-I saw you in your car and I decided to follow you. Of course I heard your talking with Regina-He said, continuing to speak as if he didn't hear her./span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"spanspan-Then you will know that it may be dangerous and you should stay here./span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"spanspan-May be?-Kilian repeated-Of course it's dangerous. We are going to face to the responsible of this storm,who must have great power. That's the reason why I'm not going to let you go alone./span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"spanspanEmma smiled. She wasn't alone anymore. Now she had Kilian,who would always support her. She couldn't help but lean in and kiss him. Killian's hand raised to grip her waist, pulling her to him and his breath was warm against her put her hand on his chest and she could feel his heart beating as fast as hers against her palm. Finally,she pushed him away./span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"spanspan-We have to find Elsa-she told him./span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"spanspan-There never are some quiet days in Storybrooke,are there?/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"spanspanEmma nodded and she lookedat her reflection in the rearview mirror. Her cheeks were red and her hair was tousled. emWhat a way to go into a fight/em Emma thought /span/span/span/spanshaking her head as she started her car./p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"spanspanThe forest had turned into a winter wonderland, except it was spring and this whether was horribly unnatural. The snow easily reached Emma ankles./span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"spanspan-Let's find Elsa-she said./span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"spanspan-I don't think we'll have to look very far-Kilian said pointing to the sky./span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"spanspanOver the trees,there was a small tower made of ice. Emma and Hook started to walk towards the tower. When they came to it,they realised that the tower was a part of a small house made of ice. Emma approached to the doors while Kilian unsheathed his sword and opened them. Inside of the house there was only a chair,made,like everything else,of ice. Sitting on it,there was a blond girl who wore a blue dress matching with her cerulean eyes./span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"spanspan-Who are you?-she said./span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"spanspan-Two of the citizens of the town you are currently freezing-Kilian answered sassily./span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"spanspanEmma shot him a look that meant:don't piss this girl off more than she already was./span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"spanspan-My name is Emma Swan and the rude one is Kilian Jones. And your name is...?/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"spanspan-I am Elsa ,the queen of Arendelle-she answered,getting up from the chair./span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"spanspan-Listen,we don't want to hurt you./span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"spanspan-And why this man has a sword drawn?-Elsa said pointing to Kilian./span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"spanspan-If you go to the house of the woman who wants to recreate the ice age,you better go prepared-the pirate said, raising his eyebrow at her./span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"spanspan-I don't want any of this-Elsa shouted while some ice chips came out from her hands.-It's just...-she sat down heavily on the chair with tears in her eyes-I was in the Royal Hall celebrating my coronation when a terrible man came and then I woke up in a barn./span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"spanspanEmma smiled. She thought she would find a powerful and threatening woman but Elsa was just a scared and disoriented girl looking for her reminded Emma of herself before she came to began to approach Elsa slowly and she sat down next to her/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"spanspan-You are in Storybrooke, a town in Maine./span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"spanspan-Where?- Elsa asked with clear confusion/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"spanspan-Never mind. The point is that you are in another realm./span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"spanspan-But I want to go back to Arendelle./span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"spanspan-Don't 'll help you. There is a warlock who can send you back your home-Emma didn't tell her that it was the same warlock who had locked her up in a vase in the first place./span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"spanspanEmma's words comforted Elsa and the snow stopped falling./span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"-So-Kilian said sheating his sword-Are you coming with us?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"-Yes,I am-Elsa said with a smile-Thanks for helping me./p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"strongThanks to justareader13 for helping me with my mistakes. And if you like it,please review!/strong/p 


	5. Chapter 4

Emma,Killian and Elsa got to Granny's by aftenoon. Emma had sent a text to the others informing them of the situation and,by the time she parked the car in front of the restaurant half of the population of the town was there. When they came in,everybody looked at Elsa . Emma felt sorry for the girl because she knew what it was like being an outsider in Storybrooke

-Is this the one who caused the storm?-Grumpy asked,as rude as always.

-Wait a minute-Emma started in defense of Elsa-it wasn't her fault. She was nervous and she didn't know how to control it.

-Then everytime she is upset it´s going to snow?

-I don't want to stay here-Elsa said.-I want to go back to Atendelle.

-Rumplestinskin can help you can't he?-Emma said turning to the man in question.

When she saw Rumplestinskin,a look of anger and hatred crossed Elsa's face. The temperature dropped quickly and the snow started to fall hard

-You locked me up!-Elsa shouted.

-Yes,that's me-Rumplestinskin said,undeterred by the power of the girl.-And now I'm trying to help you.

-Who ask you to lock me up?

-Professional secret.

-Oh,answer her!-Regina,who was ipresent for the little reunion ,said.

-Fine,it was a man called Hans but I don't know anything else.

That was enough for Elsa,because snow stopped falling and she looked at Rumplestinskin,first with disbelief and later with understanding.

-Now I understand a lot of things-Elsa murmured almost to herself.

What do you understand?-Regina asked,impatiently-And who is Hans?

-Hans is the king of the Southern Isles. Our territories have been enemies during much time up until we signed a peace treaty a few years ago. Hans came to Arendelle to strengthen relations between realms. Then-Elsa's voice faltered in that moment-my father died and I had to take his place as monarch of Arendelle. After that,Hans asked Anna,my little sister,to get married. He said that he loved her but I didn't believe him. When I tried to warn her,we had an argument . That was our last conversation.

-Because of that he wanted to send you sister would get the throne and he would be both the king of Arendelle and the Southern Isles-Emma concluded.

-Probably your father's death wasn't an accident in that case-Regina said.

-But why didn't he kill me too?

-Because "Because I told him not to-Rumplestiltskin said, cutting in- You are a dangerous person with that power of yours and I didn't want to take the risk.

-Oh my God!What if he goes after my sister?I need to come back to Arendelle inmediately-Elsa exclaimed.

-That's impossible-answered Rumplestinskin

Elsa approached to Rumplestinskin with a menacing expression and said:

-This is your fault so if you don't help me I'll bury this place with snow.

Everybody muted to her words. They better helped her or an eternal winter would set upon Storybrooke.

-There has to be a way,right?-Emma said.

Rumplestinskin sighed, resigning himself to the information he was about to give.

-There is a way but it's pretty dangerous .There is a ship called The Flying Dutchman which is able to cross between realms. We could ask for its help but it's difficult.

-Why?-Emma asked

-Because its captain,Davy Jones,is the most treacherous pirate in the seven can ask for his help but he won't accept and he will turn the citizens of this town into members of his crew,like he always does-Killian said, speaking up for the first time.

-Is the only option?-Mary Margaret said,very nearly begging for it not to be true.

-I'm afraid it is. I can send him a message.

-Then do it-Elsa demanded.

-Yes,do it-Regina repeated.-So we could get rid of this Snow Queen-She continued in a surly tone.

In the end,everybody accepted to request Davy Jones help except for David and Killian who thought that the risk was too big. Emma sighed. She didnt know how to feel about her boyfriend and her father getting along. but that wasn't what she was worried about. Although she had also voted she had feeling that Davy Jones coming was going to bring nothing but problems.

* * *

Regina was exhausted after the argument about Elsa. Almost everyone had left Granny's. David and Mary Margaret had offered the spare room in their apartment and Hook and Emma had left together. Regina felt jealous. Not because she was attracted to the pirate,he wasn't her type but because Emma was happy with her relationship while she was completely miserable.

Unwilling to return home,she sat down at a table and ordered a glass of bourbon. She was taking a long drink when she heard a voice that made his heart raced.

-Can I sit down ?-Robin asked.

Regina nodded,fondong herself unable to talk.

-I want to talk to you.

-Why?-Regina asked.

-Regina,you have to understand me. I would never have guessed that Marian would appear and...

-Do you love her?-Regina felt that she was going to explode if she didn't ask that.

-Yes,I do. But I love you too. I have to do what is best for my family.

Regina looked down. She didn't want to show herself weak although her heart was breaking nto pieces. She cursed Tinkerbell for showing her her soulmate. Her life was better when she didn't know him.

-Then stay with your family-Robin opened his mouth to speak but Regina cut him off before he could get his sentence out.-and don't talk to me anymore.

Regina got up and left the restaurant,trying to fight against the tears burning in her eyes.

* * *

Night had fallen by the time Killian and Emma came to her house. The pirate grabbed her by the waist and kissed her.

-Do you want to come in?-Emma asked.

Actually,Killian just wanted to be alone so he gave her a forced smile and came up with an excuse on the :

-I'm sorry love,but I'm tired. Another day,ok?

-Ok.

Killian could see by the look of his girlfriend that she was worried about him but he couldn't tell her the truth. He had never told it to anyone and he wouldn't have known how to do it. He went to his apartment on the top floor of Granny'. He sat down with his knees bent and he put his arms over them. _What I am going to do_ he thought to himself desperatly. He never thought he would see Davy Jones again. On one hand, he wanted to board the first ship of the harbor and leave the town but on the other one,he didn't know very well this world and concepts like television or electricity were still strange to him. Besides,he didn't want to abandon Emma. He loved her more that than he had even loved Milah, and he couldn't live without her. _What the hell?_he thought _I'm a pirate. It's time to face my fears_. But he couldn't avoid to feel a shudder when he remembered the captain of The Flying Dutchman.

* * *

**PS:Thanks again to justareader13 for the you like it,please leave reviews.**


End file.
